meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 033h
8:13:51 PM Kali: We'll begin in mid-morning, a little after the time people have been getting breakfast. 8:18:39 PM Nilani: Nilani walks down from the observation bubble and sneaks around the main hall. (and into the library to get another book, then back to the lounge, if she is uninterrupted) 8:18:53 PM Kali: Quintilian taps her on the shoulder. "Boo." 8:20:10 PM Wynn: Wynn comes from the direction of the rooms with her hair damp, her shield on her right arm, and a book in her left hand. 8:20:44 PM | Edited 8:21:01 PM Nilani: Nilani dashes forward a bit and draws her rapier. She then sees who it is, and resheathes the blade, looking both embarassed and relieved. 8:21:23 PM Kali: Quintilian: I couldn't resist. I wouldn't've seen you if I hadn't been keeping a low profile myself. 8:21:46 PM Kali: Grayson waves. He's rummaging around in the drawers of the kitchen, and has half the stuff from the cupboards out. 8:22:40 PM | Edited 8:22:48 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow at Nilani and Quintilian. "Well at least I'm not the only one who reacts that way when tapped on the shoulder." 8:23:59 PM Wynn: Wynn steps into the galley and puts her shield on the rack. "Hello, Grayson." 8:24:08 PM Kali: Quintilian: Mm. Not normally a risk I would take. 8:24:19 PM Kali: Grayson: Organizin' the spice drawer. 8:24:42 PM Wynn: ...I see. 8:25:06 PM Iskandar: Iskandar wanders around, yawning. 8:26:15 PM Kali: Grayson: ... well I got tired of bashing dummies' heads in. Speaking of, there was some blue stuff on the floor in there this morning. It came out all right, but it was weird. 8:26:33 PM Wynn: ...blue stuff? 8:27:49 PM Wynn: I must have missed it... or you already had it cleaned up. 8:28:08 PM Kali: Grayson: Got after it with a sponge. 8:28:22 PM Iskandar: That was Arin. She killed a dummy to death with a pair of axes. It was very impressive. 8:28:52 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow at him! (Eyebrow's getting a good workout.) 8:29:34 PM Wynn: I didn't figure her for the killing type. 8:29:55 PM Iskandar: She's from Rafangia, originally. 8:30:45 PM Kali: Quintilian: ... interesting. 8:31:11 PM Wynn: Odd that she'd be from our plane, then just *happen* to be on the one we're on, investigating. 8:31:12 PM Nilani: At least you caught me at the end of my circuit. If anything sensed me coming, it would've likely bumped right into Wynn. 8:32:45 PM Kali: Quintilian grunts. "Think she's a spy?" 8:32:56 PM Wynn: Can't rule it out. 8:33:03 PM Wynn: After yesterday, anything's possible. 8:33:14 PM Kali: Grayson: Almost makes you want to leave your armor on all the time. ... why, what happened yesterday? 8:33:34 PM | Edited 8:33:39 PM Wynn: Some creature came in disguised as a dwarf then tried to eat me. 8:34:12 PM Nilani: Chest-bursting skeleton-replacer beastie called an Infiltrator. 8:35:00 PM Wynn: I'm guessing it got spooked when I called it out. Had an aura. 8:35:39 PM Kali: Grayson: ... that's disturbing. 8:35:54 PM Kali: Quintilian: It replaces *skeletons*. 8:36:19 PM Nilani: Yep. Wears your skin like a meat-puppet. 8:36:25 PM | Edited 8:36:34 PM Wynn: Well, we found the dwarf after the infiltrator left it... and it didn't seem to have any bones left. 8:36:56 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls on her cheeks, stretching them out, to illustrate. 8:37:06 PM Wynn: Attempted to burrow itself right into my chest. 8:38:01 PM Kali: Quintilian: ... I've never heard of anything like that. Are you sure? 8:38:11 PM Kali: Grayson: I think she'd know. 8:38:49 PM Kali: Grayson: Who's Arin? 8:39:07 PM Nilani: Nation's library probably has a book on it and other Neogi nastiness. Don't read it before bed. 8:39:10 PM Wynn: Blue-haired hitchhiker. 8:39:38 PM Nilani: She seems amiable enough. 8:39:46 PM Wynn: Of *course* she does. 8:40:24 PM Nilani: Of course, that might just mean she's one of the *smart* ones. 8:40:56 PM Wynn: Or that she's been working in a place where she's supposed to be amiable, friendly, and whatever else they want. 8:41:43 PM Kali: Grayson: ... she waved her thumb at us an' we picked 'er up? 8:42:06 PM Wynn: Well, you'll have to talk to Iskandar about those details. 8:42:17 PM Kali: Grayson: Where's she been working, then? 8:43:39 PM Nilani: Nilani is silent. 8:44:22 PM Iskandar: She was at the brothel they asked us to investigate. 8:44:30 PM Iskandar: And she's not evil. 8:44:54 PM Kali: Grayson: She was at the... oh. 8:44:57 PM Wynn: You don't have to be evil to be bad... or a spy. 8:45:01 PM Kali: He reddens a little bit. 8:45:13 PM Nilani: Could be a sleeper, too. 8:45:31 PM Iskandar: Tarak and Allys just *happened* to come from our home plane, too. They could also be spies. 8:45:48 PM Wynn: Wynn gives him a *look*. 8:45:52 PM Nilani: They could be sleepers, too. 8:46:03 PM Wynn: Tarak is certainly not a spy. 8:46:03 PM Kali: Grayson: ... now wait a second. I don't know about them but I know *I'm* not one. 8:46:32 PM Kali: Grayson: ... and I'm pretty sure the other me is actually me, too. 8:46:33 PM Iskandar: How do you know? Did St. Cuthbert appear bodily and vouch for him? 8:47:08 PM | Edited 8:47:18 PM Wynn: Because he still has his abilities. He's not a liar. 8:47:09 PM Iskandar: I don't think Tarak or Allys are anything but what they say they are. 8:47:31 PM Iskandar: But this is a dangerous line of thought. How long until you're giving us the drowning test? 8:47:57 PM Nilani: I could be a sleeper, for all I know. 8:48:29 PM Wynn: All I'm saying is that I don't know her, don't trust her, and after what happened yesterday, I'll be keeping my guard up. That goes for most of the people on this ship, for that matter. 8:49:02 PM Wynn: *Especially* those with auras that I'm not familiar with. 8:49:34 PM Kali: Quintilian grunts. "Pretty soon we'll be wearing tin hats and picking at our skin for parasites that aren't there." 8:50:10 PM Wynn: Make fun if you like, but you aren't the one who had a giant hole in him yesterday. 8:50:30 PM | Edited 8:50:38 PM Nilani: Tin's a horrible thought insulator. Lead's good, but it's also poisonous. 8:51:26 PM Kali: Quintilian: Only if you absorb it. And that's not making fun, it's pointing out that we're in danger of dissolving into paranoia. 8:51:43 PM Kali: Quintilian: Did you ever imagine that *that* is actually what kills the other crews? 8:52:08 PM Kali: Quintilian: They get suspicious of each other and start strangling them, tossing them from balconies and stabbing each other? 8:52:34 PM Wynn: I'm going to protect this crew to the best of my ability. From threats, from each other, and even from myself. I'm not going to start randomly killing people. 8:53:40 PM Nilani: Yes. That's why I usually don't talk about my theories, for fear of spreading them around. I get talkative when I don't sleep, and I spent the night up in the lounge with the book on Neogi constructs and a lantern. 8:53:42 PM Kali: Grayson: Wynn would never do that. 8:54:07 PM Kali: Quintilian: Not on purpose, no. ... and what sort of constructs do Neogi create? 8:55:03 PM Nilani: Infiltrators, for one, although I guess "creations" is usually more accurate than "constructs". 8:55:57 PM Wynn: A thought occurred to me as I finished the log last night. Those extra pods that should be open could have more infiltrators in them. 8:56:19 PM Kali: Grayson: What extra pods? 8:56:45 PM Wynn: I did a count of all the people who have come from pods, and all the pods that were open, and there's three pods closed that shouldn't be. 8:56:53 PM Nilani: There should be 26 empty pods. There are only 23. 8:57:17 PM Kali: Grayson: ... do they close back up or somethin'? 8:57:33 PM Wynn: I don't know... and Nation wouldn't. He has no eyes in there. 8:58:11 PM Wynn: But this is the first time the count's been off. 8:58:27 PM Iskandar: When was the last time you counted? 8:59:21 PM Wynn: ...I'd have to check my log and try to remember. I didn't write it down. 8:59:22 PM Iskandar: I mean, before yesterday. 9:01:01 PM Wynn: Wynn thinks back. "The last time I can say for sure is when the drider showed up. I went to count and found Mother Bellami." 9:01:37 PM Iskandar: So. Who has come out of the pods since then? 9:01:50 PM Wynn: ...half the crew practically. 9:02:44 PM Wynn: Let's see... Holly and Shol. Valerian, Murk and Grayson... 9:02:48 PM Wynn: You two. 9:02:58 PM | Edited 9:03:00 PM Wynn: All the newest people. 9:03:05 PM Nilani: Shol was from Arcadia. 9:03:30 PM Kali: Grayson: And not me. 9:03:31 PM Wynn: Right... I was just remembering new crew based on how they were grouped on arrival, not whether they came from pods. 9:03:44 PM Wynn: I don't have my log on me, so I can't look that way. 9:03:56 PM Wynn: Unless you really want me to go get it. 9:06:50 PM Iskandar: Iskandar shrugs. "Just trying to help you sort this out." 9:07:06 PM Kali: Grayson: What about that assassin? What was his name? Valerian. 9:07:20 PM Wynn: What about him? 9:08:06 PM Kali: Grayson: Well, was he here when you counted? 9:08:20 PM Wynn: I mentioned him already. He came the same day you did. 9:10:19 PM Kali: Grayson: ... oh. So it'd be before that you counted. 9:10:31 PM Kali: Grayson: Academy'd be a useful disguise, is all. Nobody'd bother you. 9:10:37 PM Wynn: The last time I know I did for sure. 9:11:29 PM Wynn: ...didn't work that well for Kestrel. 9:11:54 PM Wynn: I wasn't exactly familiar with the Academy when I first got here. 9:12:28 PM Iskandar: Kalor told me about that whole mess. Didn't she bear the brunt of it the last time you guys went off on a paranoid rampage? 9:13:04 PM Kali: Grayson: They're usually pretty careful to obey their rules. A lot of 'em are souldark, but... 9:13:23 PM Wynn: I was operating under some assumptions that have since been adjusted. 9:13:27 PM Wynn: What is souldark? 9:14:02 PM Kali: Grayson: Negative energy, you know. Bad. 9:14:19 PM Wynn: Can't say I've ever heard the term. 9:14:23 PM Kali: Grayson: Most of them are just rich people whose parents wanted extra insurance on top of bodyguards. 9:16:37 PM Iskandar: Iskandar nods. 9:16:53 PM Wynn: Well, he has no aura and has given me no reason not to trust him. 9:18:44 PM Kali: Grayson nods. 9:21:30 PM Kali: Grayson: ... I don't know. I don't like that guy. I can't work out why, but I don't. 9:21:33 PM Wynn: Anyway, we have no idea what has killed the previous crews. Paranoia, lack of vigilance... What you may call paranoid killing could have been an infiltrator. 9:23:11 PM Iskandar: Or it could have been paranoid killing. 9:23:18 PM Kali: Quintilian: Maybe. I haven't seen any wounds that are impossible for one person to inflict on another. 9:23:39 PM Wynn: Perhaps, but that's what I'm saying. There's no way to tell. 9:24:39 PM Wynn: And no matter how suspicious I am, I'm not going to start *killing* unless they give me reason. Unless they try to hurt someone. 9:25:00 PM Iskandar: No worries. Arin's afraid of you as it is. 9:25:41 PM Kali: Grayson: The hitchhiker? Why? 9:26:07 PM Wynn: Must scare easily then. 9:27:00 PM Iskandar: Wynn made it pretty clear initially that she didn't want her aboard. 9:27:19 PM Wynn: Only to you. 9:27:46 PM Iskandar: You were radiating an aura of 'I don't like this happening' to everyone with eyes. 9:28:03 PM Iskandar: There were little wisps of smoke coming out of your ears. 9:28:04 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns a little, thinking. 9:28:55 PM Wynn: You mean when I walked away? I was frustrated in general. 9:29:05 PM Kali: Quintilian: Sounds like a medical problem. 9:29:16 PM | Edited 9:30:18 PM Kali: Grayson: What happened? 9:30:05 PM Wynn: We went to find a plane-jumper. It got away and there was no practical way to find it. It got to me. 9:30:43 PM Wynn: Sure, hearing that we were giving asylum to a lawbreaker might have added to it, but she wasn't the cause. 9:31:38 PM Wynn: ......it might have also been worse because I didn't have my armor *or* my shield. 9:31:38 PM Iskandar: The plane we were on had been invaded and pretty much almost destroyed by extraplanars. As a result, the government had some pretty draconian laws regarding them. 9:33:45 PM Kali: Quintilian: How draconian? 9:34:06 PM Kali: Grayson: ... literally or figuratively draconian? 9:34:39 PM Iskandar: Draconian in the sense that their punishments were severe and harsh. Not that they were handsome and charming. 9:34:55 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. 9:37:40 PM Kali: Quintilian snorts. 9:39:40 PM Kali: Quintilian: Dragons aren't handsome. 9:39:43 PM | Edited 9:44:03 PM Iskandar: Anyway. Arin was there illegally. She had shifted there without knowing the laws, and was afraid of being exposed, and taken away and tortured in interrogation, then possibly executed. They were so afraid of extradimensional infiltrators that they jumped at every shadow. We were useful, so we got a pass. 9:39:49 PM Iskandar: And shut up, yes we are. 9:40:04 PM Kali: Quintilain shakes his head. 9:42:12 PM Wynn: Well, it was more that we were unaware of the law and had no way to stop ourselves from breaking it. 9:42:47 PM Wynn: Which is exactly how I managed to get her transferred to the ship instead of being arrested, if you'll recall. 9:44:22 PM Kali: Grayson: You rescued her. 9:44:23 PM Iskandar: Yes, I know. So does she. But you make her nervous and i get the feeling she doesn't want to push it. 9:45:22 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. 9:45:50 PM Wynn: If I cared what everyone thought of me, I'd be too preoccupied "making nice" to be effective. 9:48:38 PM Kali: Grayson: It's easier when you don't mind what people think. 9:50:22 PM Iskandar: I agree. But I was asked why she was scared of you. You're fairly intense, and some people find that intimidating. They might not see you as a protector because if it. 9:53:29 PM Kali: Grayson: Try looking like me some time. 9:54:14 PM Wynn: Yeah, but the intimidation factor plummets as soon as anyone spends any amount of time speaking to you. 9:54:27 PM Kali: Grayson: ... thank you, I think? 9:55:16 PM Wynn: You don't need to be intimidating, and as far as I can tell, you don't want to be. 9:55:50 PM Iskandar: Just tell people you're a magical clone generated by the Evil Queen of Dragons,t hat should help. 9:58:07 PM Kali: Grayson: I'm not a clone! I'm a real person. As real as either of you guys. 9:58:13 PM Kali: Quintilian coughs. 9:58:23 PM Kali: Grayson: ... as real as all three of you guys. 9:59:24 PM Iskandar: Well, fair enough, but Elder Sister did have a hand in you being here. 9:59:43 PM Wynn: For all we know, she may have had a hand in all of us being here. 9:59:55 PM | Edited 9:59:59 PM Wynn: We have no idea who is responsible for the pods. 10:01:13 PM Wynn: Wynn walks over, grabs a piece of fruit, and returns to standing against the wall next to the door. 10:03:57 PM Iskandar: True. 10:06:28 PM Iskandar: Anyway. She's from Rafangia. They do a lot of pretty impressive fighting there wearing little but warpaint. 10:06:34 PM Iskandar: That was the blue stuff. 10:07:10 PM Wynn: Wynn pauses mid-bite, but only for a moment before chewing and swallowing. 10:10:05 PM Kali: Quintilian: Orcs use paint sometimes. Helps distinguish between friend and foe. 10:10:16 PM Wynn: Like a uniform? 10:10:47 PM Kali: Quintilian: We never had uniforms. 10:11:31 PM Wynn: ....I just mean that you can distinguish between two groups by what they wear, like a uniform. 10:11:50 PM Wynn: Not that you were all uniform among your group, just that these ones wear red, those blue, or something like that. 10:11:55 PM Kali: Quintilian: Yes, exactly like that, but with paint instead. The only problem is when you bleed it and it runs off. 10:12:50 PM Nilani: One of the Church's festivals involved paint. A lot of paint. Wearing it just meant you'd lost, though. 10:13:25 PM Wynn: Can't say I have much experience with paint, or uniforms for that matter. 10:14:24 PM Wynn: I wasn't trained for war, or even much in the way of group-scale tactics. 10:14:29 PM Wynn: Beyond books, anyway. 10:14:39 PM Kali: Grayson: I have a uniform. They never really had me wear it, though. 10:15:07 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "Likely when you were in training, they knew war was coming." 10:16:14 PM Kali: Grayson: ... yeah. I hope Allys is okay. 10:16:33 PM Wynn: I'm sure she's fine. 10:16:46 PM Wynn: ...or *was* fine. Is still. You know what I mean. 10:17:13 PM Nilani: Is going to have been fine. 10:17:31 PM Kali: Grayson: The one here is just... not like my sister. 10:18:57 PM Wynn: Beyond the makeup, dresses, and lack of weapon? 10:19:26 PM Kali: Grayson: That and the *having hair.* 10:20:21 PM Iskandar: She didn't have hair? 10:20:26 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "Hair's hard to take care of when you're doing things like that." 10:21:10 PM Kali: Grayson: She shaved her head almost every day. She said it got in the way. 10:21:44 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "That's why mine's always pulled back. I'd imagine hers'd be harder to keep clean with the curls." 10:22:36 PM Kali: Grayson: Mine too. I don't like having a cold neck in the winter, though, either. 10:23:07 PM Nilani: Hair makes a good handle for someone to grab you by. 'S why I usually tuck in my 'tail and wear my hood up when I fight. 10:23:40 PM Wynn: Also true. 10:24:05 PM Kali: Grayson: Yeah. Last person to try that on me lost a couple of teeth. 10:24:09 PM Iskandar: That's why, if someone gets close enough to try and grab your hair, you breath lightning on them. 10:24:36 PM Wynn: If they do it right, they're behind you and control your head so you can't face them. 10:24:45 PM Wynn: ...and none of the rest of us can breathe lightning. 10:25:03 PM Iskandar: not my fault you didn't have the sense to be born blue dragons. 10:25:30 PM Wynn: Still, it's pretty easy to control a fight once you've got hold of the hair. 10:26:14 PM Wynn: Your lightning breath wouldn't do you any good. 10:26:26 PM Kali: Grayson: I like being mostly human. 10:26:30 PM Iskandar: That's what other spells are for. 10:26:33 PM Wynn: .......mostly? 10:28:43 PM Kali: Grayson: Practically all. 10:29:58 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow at him. 10:30:38 PM Kali: Grayson: ... well, it's not that weird, is it? He's a dragon and he's half-orc. 10:30:52 PM Wynn: No, just the first I've heard of it. 10:30:59 PM Wynn: Now I'm curious. 10:31:13 PM Kali: Grayson: It doesn't make that much difference, does it? 10:31:51 PM Wynn: No, not really. I'm just interested. 10:32:05 PM Wynn: Far as I know, I'm all human. 10:33:49 PM Nilani: If you don't want to tell us, you don't have to. 10:34:38 PM Kali: Grayson: It's not a big secret or anything. We're planetouched, that's all. Somewhere--pretty far back, it must've been--there was an angel in the family. We don't reallly know anything specific. 10:36:54 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles just a little. "That's... pretty awesome, actually." 10:37:11 PM Kali: Grayson: It's not bad. 10:38:22 PM Iskandar: Hmm. 10:38:51 PM Kali: Grayson: ... you think it's bad? 10:39:04 PM Iskandar: Oh, no. 10:39:09 PM | Edited 10:39:15 PM Kali: Quintilian: If you were orcish, all that would matter would be that. People never call me "half-human." 10:39:53 PM Wynn: Well that's just because humans tend to mate with everyone. Half-elves aren't called half-human either. 10:40:21 PM Wynn: Ever met a half-elf/half-orc? 10:42:10 PM Iskandar: I did, once. I robbed him. 10:42:25 PM | Edited 10:42:29 PM Wynn: Of course you did. 10:42:48 PM Kali: Quintilian: Green or gray? 10:43:08 PM Iskandar: He ws greenish. 10:43:28 PM Iskandar: I robbed him because he was rich. 10:44:45 PM Kali: Quintilian: Not because he was part orc? 10:45:20 PM Wynn: Wynn disposes of the remnants of the fruit and washes her hands, returning to her spot. 10:45:37 PM Iskandar: I didn't really care about that. 10:45:48 PM Iskandar: Or him being part elf. 10:46:23 PM Iskandar: He was a merchant, he had a lot of money and guards. So I robbed him. 10:47:06 PM Wynn: I've never really been into geneaology or genetics. Are there.... like... quarter-orcs and elves? 10:47:34 PM Kali: Quintilian: Usually not visibly. A few traits'll get passed on, but that's it. 10:49:20 PM Iskandar: In more cosmipolitan areas most people have some elven or dwarven or orcish blood. 10:49:56 PM Wynn: I just never thought about it before. 10:50:04 PM Wynn: Makes sense, though. 10:50:23 PM Kali: Quintilian: They used to draw and quarter orcish men who looked at an elven woman the wrong way. 10:51:35 PM Wynn: Unless that look involved magic, that sounds quite ridiculous. 10:52:23 PM Kali: Quintilian: Yes, attempted genocide is hilarious. 10:52:44 PM Kali: He glowers at Wynn. 10:53:04 PM Wynn: I didn't say it was funny. 10:53:39 PM Kali: Quintilian: It isn't. 10:53:52 PM Kali: Grayson: Of course it isn't. You're bein' prickly just to be prickly. 10:53:57 PM Kali: Quintilian: Hmph. 10:58:42 PM Wynn: I'm simply acknowledging that it's not right to kill people for looking... unless that look is some harmful magic. Not that it *was*. 10:59:03 PM Iskandar: Like, eye-beams. 10:59:08 PM Nilani: Why would someone DO something like that? You don't just go an' KILL someone jussbecause they think someone is attractive. Even if they're different from you, that's no excuse! Unless of course the person's using enchantment spells. That's juss not right. 10:59:10 PM Wynn: Sure. 10:59:28 PM Iskandar: Ocular deathrays. 11:00:04 PM Kali: Quintilian, gruffly: Sorry. There's enough people looking to kick us while we're down that you start to step on feet that don't deserve it. 11:00:40 PM Nilani: Nilani sounds very tired and slightly addled. 11:01:04 PM Wynn: ....my family was killed by a group of orcs. At least... all the ones I saw were orcs and half-orcs... but I don't blame every orc I see for it. 11:01:35 PM Kali: Quintilian: How old are you? 11:01:43 PM Wynn: Seventeen. 11:01:54 PM Kali: Quintilian: Then no, they weren't. 11:02:23 PM Wynn: They weren't what? 11:02:36 PM Kali: Quintilian: Killed by orcs. 11:02:48 PM Nilani: One of the Jorffs was an orc. He was ok. Afraid of owls. 11:03:01 PM Wynn: ....I *saw* them. 11:03:50 PM Kali: Quintilian: There hasn't been a documented orcish raid on a village in over 75 years. 11:04:13 PM Kali: Quintilian: And owls are an ill omen in orcish tradition. Tool of the dark gods. 11:04:30 PM Wynn: Maybe it was just some drunk assholes that *happened* to be orcs... or a band of highwaymen that *happened* to be orcs. 11:05:02 PM Kali: Quintilian: Or a bunch of people wearing disguises to pin a crime on orcs. 11:05:32 PM Wynn: Look. I know I can't blame all orcs for what happened, but you also shouldn't turn a blind eye to the fact that there are jerks in every species. 11:07:01 PM Kali: Quintilian: If you've had everything blamed on you for hundreds of years you wouldn't be so quick to believe your eyes. 11:09:44 PM Iskandar: Highwaymen don't raid villages. Bandits do. 11:10:04 PM Wynn: Thank you for the semantics lesson. 11:10:23 PM Iskandar: You are welcome. 11:10:40 PM Iskandar: Specificity is the soul of good communication. 11:12:55 PM Wynn: Yes, well... some of us haven't been alive and reading for a century or more, and didn't go to school to learn things like vocabulary. 11:12:59 PM Kali: Quintilian: That and *not* being green. 11:13:10 PM Kali: He grumps, and departs, scowling. 11:16:10 PM Kali: Grayson: I'd say that guy has a chip on his shoulder, but it's more like the chip has him. 11:16:12 PM Iskandar: Hmm. I take it back, Wynn, you are not the most high-strung person on the ship. He might have you beat. 11:16:19 PM Nilani: ._. 11:16:32 PM Wynn: Gee, thanks. 11:16:47 PM Iskandar: Iskandar smiles and gives her a thumbs up. 11:19:50 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs, pulls the small book from where it was sitting between the rack and her shield and sits to read. 11:23:29 PM | Edited 11:28:57 PM Nilani: Do you guys know any stories? I need to get that eyeball-replacement thing outta my head before I go trance, and the only one I can remember at the moment is the fable of the Knight an' the Demon Queen. 11:23:49 PM Iskandar: Eyeball replacement? 11:25:09 PM | Edited 11:25:29 PM Nilani: Spying tool. If they stop givin' you the right supplements, it burrows back into your brain. Slowly. 11:25:52 PM Nilani: Neogi are weeeeeeeeeeird. 11:26:24 PM Wynn: If you like, I have a collection of stories in my room. 11:29:46 PM Iskandar: There's the story of the hamster who tried to carve a canyon with his teeth. 11:35:31 PM Iskandar: In the end, he did it. Or didn't. I don't recall. It was pretty boring. 11:41:13 PM Nilani: Awwwww, yer not supposed to give away the end at the beginning... takes all the suspense out of it... now I'm never gonna stop thinkin about... whatever I was thinkin about. Oh, wait. There we go. I'ma go rest before I remember. 11:42:11 PM Nilani: Nilani waves at the galley's occupants and shambles back to her room. 11:42:16 PM Kali: Grayson waves back. 11:42:59 PM Iskandar: Iskandar waves. "I'm heading to the library myself. Fun chatting." 11:43:13 PM Wynn: Wynn absently waves. 11:45:25 PM Iskandar: Iskandar leaves.